1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dry cell accommodating device for various kinds of apparatus in which a plurality of dry cells are used. The invention relates more particularly to a dry cell accommodating device in which a plurality of dry cells having different dimensions can be accommodated.
2. Related Background Art
Devices are known in which two kinds of dry cells can be separately used in accordance with operational requirements--as, for example, when the device is to be operated under different loads. Since a dry cell having one capacity has different dimensions from those of a dry cell having another capacity, there is a necessity for providing a plurality of dry cell accommodating devices each of which includes a different size of dry cell chamber corresponding to the dry cells to be used. In practice, these dry cell accommodating devices are separately used depending on the kind of dry cells required.
Accordingly, one dry cell accommodating device is required for each size of dry cells resulting in the device being manufactured at an increased cost. In the case where a portable apparatus is used, one of two sizes of dry cell accommodating devices should be always carried by the user. However, due to a necessity that each of the conventional dry cell accommodating devices requires a contact mechanism for the dry cells, a connecting mechanism for connecting to the positive and negative poles of dry cells accommodated in the device and a member forming a shell of the device, the devices are necessarily bulky and are thus not convenient to carry.
There is also known and commercially available a dry cell accommodating device which is so constructed that for instance, size "AA" nickel-cadmium type dry cells can be accommodated in a dry cell accommodating chamber designed for size "AA" dry cells with the aid of convertible holders. However, due to the fact that four to six dry cells are normally used for conventional dry cell powered apparatus, four to six convertible holders should be always carried by the user in order to assure that size "AA" dry cells are available in place of size "A" dry cells as required. This is very inconvenient for users.
It should be added that any one of the conventional dry cell accommodating devices has a danger of damaging or injuring electric power consuming apparatus when dry cells are accommodated with their poles reversed.